My new life
by raiana800
Summary: Isabella Swan, Bella, é uma garota de 17 anos que apesar de conviver com pais abusivos e sofrer Bullying no colégio, é amável. Ela ama os animais e por causa desse amor, vai conhecer Edward Cullen, um temido mafioso, que é capaz de congelar até o inferno com um olhar, e com esse mesmo olhar ira salvar a sua vida das mãos de pessoas asquerosas.


BPOV

Humm por onde eu posso começar? Acho que do começo, né? Bem meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos, fui adotada com sete anos e dês de então meus pais adotivos vem usufruindo da minha doença para conseguir dinheiro do governo, sim eu tenho uma doença, o nome dela é Evitativo, nome estranho, mas existe, por causa dela eu não consigo ter contato com pessoas facilmente, então eu não faço amizades, simplesmente porque eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas, eu também sou muito reservada com qualquer pessoa por ter medo do ridículo e ter vergonha, e claro eu não posso esquecer da minha alto estima péssima. Mas voltando para o que interessa, meus "pais" usam minha doença dizendo que ela é maior do que realmente é, e que precisam de dinheiro para cuidar de mim, claro que isso é mentira e eles torram tudo em drogas e bebidas.

Por eu ter essa doença, sou taxada como estranha no colégio, e também porque os professores me chamam de gênia e os alunos tem inveja disso, não que eu ache que sou uma gênia, eu só faço o possível para tentar ajudar as pessoas do jeito que eu posso que é estudando doenças e criando remédios para elas, só isso.

Sai das minhas divagações quando o sinal da aula toca e eu tenho que ir para minha sala. Suspiro, apesar de gosta de química e biologia, eu não gosto de colégio, para mim ele é o meu inferno pessoal, só serve para que as pessoas me olhem torto e me chiguem.

— Sai da frente coisa estranha. – Ta vendo? Meu inferno pessoal. Não que ficar em casa seja muito melhor, com aqueles dois lá dentro.

Chego à minha sala e me sento no mesmo canto de sempre. Abro o meu caderno e fico fazendo formulas de química em uma folha qualquer do caderno, ate escutar a voz do professor.

— Turma silencio. – Ele fala com uma voz imponente, assim conseguindo o silencio dos alunos. – Hoje chegou mais uma aluna. Quer se apresentar?

— Meu nome é Alice Cullen e eu tenho 17 anos. Vim para esse colégio por que cansei das pessoas mesquinhas do outro. – Olho para cima e vejo uma garota baixa, mais ou menos da minha altura. Ela tem cabelos pretos curtos e repicados e seus olhos são verdes esmeralda. Ela parece ser uma garota legal, mas com certeza vai ser um calo no meu pé. E eu estava certa, mas não do jeito que eu achava que ela iria ser.

— Humm pode se sentar senhorita Cullen. – As pessoas cochicham enquanto ela passa, não sei por que, mais eles a olham de um jeito admirado. Ela vai andando ate chegar à minha mesa e se sentar do meu lado. A olho intrigada, mas logo desvio o meu olhar para o meu caderno e volto a fazer meus cálculos. Eu não quero li da motivos para presta atenção em mim.

— Bom vamos começar nossa aula pessoal. – O professor fala e começa a escrever no quadro.

As aulas se passam rápido e já é hora do intervalo. Estou sentada de baixo de uma arvore lendo um livro e comendo uma maça. Eu me sinto sendo observada e olho para os lados ate encontra Alice me olhando, eu passei a manhã sentindo os seus olhares grudados em mim e isso já esta me incomodado muito, já que eu odeio ser o centro das atenções.

O sinal toca e eu vou para a minha aula. Quando chego lá vou para o meu lugar e vejo Alice entra, e percebo que ela tem essa aula comigo.

As aulas restantes passam rápido e eu dou graças adeus que já vou embora. Quando estou atravessando o estacionamento, vejo Tanya, que é a chefe das lideres de torcida, da uma risada enquanto chuta um pobre filhote de gatinho. Antes que ela pise nele, corro e pego ele em meus braços.

— Para. – Falo o protegendo do seu olhar com os meus braços.

— Fico louca coisa estranha. – Ela me dar um olhar mortal e tenta pegar o gatinho dos meus braços.

— Não, sai. Ele não fez mal nenhum para você. Ele é só um gatinho e não vou deixar uma sem coração como você machucar ele. – Não sei como criei coragem para fala com ela, ainda mais desse jeito, mais só de imaginar esse pobre gatinho sendo machucado me da um aperto no coração.

— Ora sua insignificante, eu vou ensinar você a me respeitar. – Ela levanta a mão e eu fecho os olhos esperando o impacto que nunca chega. Abro um olho e vejo Alice segurando a mão dela.

— Saio fora Tanya. Você não vai machucar nem ela e nem o gato. – Alice fala de uma maneira altiva, ela parece conhecer a Tanya.

— Saia da minha frente Alice, essa coisa me desafio. – Tanya fala espumando de raiva.

— Ela só protegeu o gatinho da sua crueldade. – Alice fala e Tanya pula encima dela. As duas caem no chão e eu pulo longe. Alice fica por cima e quase arranca os cabelos loiros de Tanya, mas antes que isso aconteça à diretora chega.

— O que é isso? – Ela pergunta estupefata. Eu em, ta cega minha filha? As duas tão se matando. – Parem. Chega.

Alice sai de cima da loira e se levanta.

— O que aconteceu aqui? – As duas começam a falar ao mesmo tempo e isso deixa a diretora com raiva. –Chega, não quero saber. Vocês vão se justificar na frente dos seus responsáveis. As três para a direção.

Meio inconformada por esta indo para a direção, mas sabendo que tudo começo por minha causa, vou sem reclamar. Quando chegamos lá ela liga para o Sr. Denali e para o , quando chega à minha vez ninguém atende.

— Parece que ninguém esta em sua casa, Senhorita Swan. – Tenho quase certeza que eles estão lá, mas estão tão chapados que nem atender o telefone eles conseguem.

— Deve ser isso. – Respondo apenas. Quando ela abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, aporta é aberta e um Deus grego de cabelos cobre e olhos verdes esmeraldas entra. Ele é tão alto e másculo que só sua presença ocupa todo o ambiente da pequena sala.

— Alice... – Ele fala com uma voz grave e perfeita, deus que voz. Alice se levanta e vai para o lado dele o dando um abraço. Ele da um beijo em sua testa. – O que aconteceu?

— Tanya ia espancar um gatinho. – Ela aponta para mim que ainda estou com o animal no meu braço e ele parece me notar pela primeira vez. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido que o do flash e coro com seu olhar intenso sobre mim. - Ai a Bella pego o gatinho e o defende. Tanya ia bater nela e eu não deixei. Então ela pulo encima de mim, e quando eu ia arrancar os seus cabelos a diretora chego. – Ela fala tudo calmamente e ele dês que me viu não tirou os olhos de mim, o que me deixou desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo me agradou.

— É mentira. – A voz estridente de Tanya chama sua atenção e ele se vira para ela, o mais impressiona-te de tudo é a mudança em seu rosto, que antes estava entre preocupado e alguma coisa que eu não sobe identificar, passou para uma expressão fria e raivosa, que botaria medo ate no capeta.

EPOV

Termino de colocar o meu paletó e guardo minha arma no bolso do mesmo e o fecho. Tento organizar meu cabelo, mas não da certo então deixo para lá. Saio do meu closet e vou para o elevador, sim eu tenho um elevador em casa, apesar de ter escadas eu mal uso, em uma casa com Três andares e uma surpresa mais a baixo, é necessário ter um elevador. Digito o código do primeiro andar e logo chego. Vou para a sala de jantar e la encontro Alice e minha mãe. Sento-me na cadeira que cabeceia a mesa e pego uma maça.

— Eu ainda não acredito que a senhora me botou no mesmo colégio que aquele ser. – Alice reclama com minha mãe e eu já sei qual é o assunto.

— Minha filha não fale assim da sua futura cunhada. – Ai quem se impute-se fui eu.

— Aquele ser, como Alice diz, nunca vai ficar comigo, ela não serve nem para uma foda meia boca, quanto mais para casar. – Respondo sentindo nojo só em pesar nisso.

— Mas querido o seu pai... – Minha mãe começa.

— Mãe eu não me importo com o que meu pai queria. Eu não vou ficar com aquela vadia. Tenho medo ate de olhar para ela e pegar alguma coisa. – Me levanto e olho para a Alice. – Já acabou?

— Sim. – ela se levanta e vem para o meu lado.

— Tenha um bom-dia mãe e não alimente ilusões, eu nunca vou ficar com Tanya Denali. – Dou um beijo em sua testa e saio de lá guiando Alice. Descemos as escadas e vamos para a garagem que é subterrânea. Escolho o carro do dia que é uma Mercedes e entro. Quando já estamos dentro Alice começa.

— Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez isso comigo. – Ela resmunga. Eu guio o carro para a rampa e aciono o botam para a piscina se abri.

— Alice para de ser mimada. Eu sei que você não esta gostado dessa situação, mas não tem muito que você possa fazer agora. – Respondo. A piscina se abre e eu passo por ela. Olho para trás e vejo a SUV preta me acompanhado. Apesar de não achar que preciso de segurança, nessa vida que eu levo precaução nunca é de mais.

— Você esta certo, mas eu não gosto dela. –Ela concorda comigo.

— Nem eu, mas eu não posso matar ela. – Falo e Alice olha para mim com os olhos do gato de botadas

— Tem certeza? – Ela faz ate beicinho.

— Tenho Alice. Ela pode ser uma vadia, mas nunca fez nada de mais e o pai dela faz negócios comigo. – Ela suspira e se vira para a janela do carro. A viagem ate o colégio se passa rápido. Ela se despede de mim e entra no colégio.

Sigo para a minha empresa. Estaciono o carro e vou para o meu elevador particular. Subo ate o ultimo andar e as portas se abrem já na minha sala. La eu encontro Emmett e Jasper me esperando. Me sento na minha cadeira e eles começa a fala.

— Conseguimos pegar o filho da puta que estava contando as rotas dos carregamentos. - Jasper fala e eu dou um sorrisinho macabro.

— Ótimo. Leve ele para a minha casa, que eu irei dar um tratamento especial para ele. – Eles sorriem como eu. – Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. Amanha chegara o carregamento de armas. – Emmett fala.

— Eu sei. Eu estarei lá como sempre. – Olho para ele.

— O problema é que Marcos aumentou o preço. – Ele fala já sabendo a minha reação.

— Como é que é? Aquele desgraçado acha que pode me passa a perna? – Falo furioso, batendo as mãos na mesa fortemente. – Ele vai aprender que comigo não se meche.

— Bem por agora é só isso. – Eles saem da sala e mandão minha secretaria entra. Nossa rotina geralmente é a mesma, primeiro eles vêm aqui e me contam sobre as coisas da máfia e depois Lauren entra para fala sobre a empresa.

O resto do dia se passa comigo resolvendo algumas coisas da empresa e outras da máfia, hoje estava sendo relativamente calmo, isso ate meu telefone tocar dizendo que minha irmã se envolveu em uma briga.

Sem pensar duas vezes corro para o seu colégio. Assim que chego vou direto para a sala da diretora.

— Alice... – A chamo e ela vem me abraça dou um beijo em sua testa e pergunto. - O que aconteceu?

— Tanya ia espancar um gatinho. – Ela aponta para um anjo sentado que esta segurando outro anjinho. Meu coração perde uma batida quando olho em seus olhos.

Eu simplesmente não consigo tirar meus olhos dela. Sua beleza é impossível de se não notar. Ela tem a pele extremamente branca, se assemelhando a porcelana, seu rosto em um formato perfeito, carrega uma boca que pede para ser beija, um nariz fofo e olhos violeta extremamente hipnotizantes, seu cabelo é longo e me da vontade de passar as mãos nele para ver se é tão macio quanto parece. Ela é pequena e com certeza sumiria entre meus braços facilmente. Suas bochechas coram e ela fica com a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana. Com certeza que se anjos existem eles tem essa aparência. Ela é simplesmente a mulher, garota, mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida e eu já vi muitas mulheres bonitas nos meus 30 anos de vida.

— Ai a Bella pego o gatinho e o defendeu. Tanya ia bater nela e eu não deixei. Então ela pulo encima de mim, e quando eu ia arrancar os seus cabelos a diretora chego. – Alice termina de relatar tudo e eu ainda estou encarando a garota, que pelo que Alice falo se chama Bella, o nome é tão bonito quanto à dona.

— É mentira. – A voz estridente de Tanya me chama a realidade e eu a olho com raiva. Como ela pode machucar um pobre gato e ainda se atrever a tentar bate em Bella? Bella merece ser cuidada e protegida, não agredida.

CONTINUA...?


End file.
